


You Came Back

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: Going back in time raises some worries in you.





	You Came Back

You’d been so excited to see the past. You’d listened to Tony’s stories and Steve’s stories and you hadn’t been able to wait to see the heroes of those stories in the flesh. You’d been jumping at the chance.

Steve had wanted you to go home with Scott. You could see the worry in his face as you petitioned to join him and Tony but Tony had wanted you there so the decision was made. You were going back to the 70s.

You hadn’t thought about the fact that Peggy would be there. 

You hadn’t meant to see it. You knew that. Steve had been staring at her, through a window, while you’d stood there in the doorway, watching him. He was meant to be helping, to be stopping Thanos. You felt your stomach curdle as you watched on. The longing on his face was so obvious.

You’d ducked out before he could see you but the image was burnt into your brain. He’d never looked at you like that, not in the year you’d been together. You kept your head down, waiting for Steve to come back out with the particles you needed to get home. You did your best to blend in. It wasn’t hard. Some aspects of the 70s were really shit.

He pushed out of the room and you fell into step beside him, hurrying through the corridors to meet Tony. You didn’t look at him, watching your feet instead of looking at Steve. You didn’t want to know what he was feeling after seeing his precious Peggy. His feelings were always easy to read on his face. 

You waited for Tony in silence, doing your best to blend in with every one else. You watched Tony from distance, talking to a middle aged man. You looked up at Steve as if he would be able to answer who it was. He was watching the interaction too intently to give an answer to you. 

Tony gave the man a hug and rejoined you, making sure you had the particles. You hurried off to a secluded place to send yourselves home. 

And then your heart broke. 

Nat was gone, Tony was gone. You’d gotten the dusted people back, but the cost was high, and your heart was breaking in all different ways. 

You hoped Steve assumed this was the reason you were avoiding him.

You knew he was going back to return the stones to their rightful place. It had been discussed after the funerals, after people were given time to pick up all the pieces after all the destruction. You hadn’t talked to him specifically about it, the memory of that look of longing still plaguing you. 

You went down with the rest of them to see him off. You were almost certain this would be the last goodbye, the one that broke you fully. You didn’t think he’d be coming home, that he would stay with his Peggy and live the life he always thought he would. You tried to keep the tears in check, not wanting him to see you knew his decision before he left. 

You watched him disappear, standing with Bucky, counting down the seconds in your head, your heart clenching wth anxiety. You needed the confirmation that Peggy was his choice. 

You looked away at the five second mark, not wanting to see another woman being chosen over you. You heard Bucky let out a long breath and you knew it was done. You turned away, refusing to look at the empty time machine. You didn’t want that burned into your brain for the rest of your life. 

“(Y/N)!”

You knew that voice, a voice you hadn’t expected to hear ever again. You paused, bowing your head, hoping you weren’t imagining it.

A hand touched your shoulder and you turned, looking up into the beautiful blue eyes you knew better than anyone’s. The familiar crinkle between the eyebrows and a frown firmly in place. You reached up to smooth the wrinkle between his brows with your thumb. 

“You came back,” you said.

“You didn’t think I would?” he asked, still frowning at you.

You shrugged. He looked over his shoulder then turned back to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. He led you away, down to the bench in front of the lake. He sat you down, taking the spot beside you. He threaded his fingers through yours, his thumb running circles over the back of your hand.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he said.

“Yeah,” you admitted.

“And you didn’t think I would come back,” he said.

“Yeah,” you said.

“Why?”

“I saw the way you looked at her, at Peggy, when we went back in time,” you said, sniffing.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“When we split up from Tony to go get the particles. You were in the office and you saw Peggy through the window. It was obvious how in love with her you are,” you said.

You looked down at your hands twisting in your lap. You were waiting for him to tell you that you were right, that he had come to say goodbye. It was the only explanation you had for why he’d come back. He was honourable enough to tell you before he broke your heart.

“She was my past,” he said.

You nodded, knowing how he felt. You knew him better than you knew yourself. He’d told you the stories, you’d heard the love in his voice every time he spoke about her. 

“You are my future,” he said.

You sniffed again, sure you’d heard him wrong. He lifted your chin, forcing you to look at him. You felt a tear roll down your cheek and he brushed it away, looking so heartbreakingly sad.

“Seeing her reminded me of all the things I lost when I went into the ice. And then I saw you and I remembered everything I’d been given after emerging,” he said, “I don’t need what I lost when I have you.”

“But you love her.”

“She was my first love, and maybe there will be a part of me that always will love her, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. Seeing her made me realise I could not live without you, because I have lived without her and I survived. I wouldn’t survive without you.”

You felt more tears roll down your cheeks. He cupped your face, his thumb brushing them away. You could see how truthful he was being, the love shining in his eyes. He might not have been looking at you with longing, but he was looking at you like he’d won the lottery. 

“I want you to be my last love,” he said.

He lent forward, capturing your lips with his. You chuckled, finally bringing your hand up to wrap around the nape of his neck. He drew away and pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

“I’m not leaving you, doll,” he said.

“I love you,” you said.

He hugged you to him, his arms strong around you. You buried your face in his chest, breathing in the smell that never failed to calm you.

“I love you too.”


End file.
